Playing the Role
by Maria Gv
Summary: Bulma makes a Time Machine...Vegeta comes in to get his equipment fixed up and then something happens that changes things for the both of them. FINISHED! ^_~
1. Chapter 1

Here is that DBZ story I had told my friends I was going to write...back what in January!! o.O....sorry. Just been really busy with little things! :P This deals with the Mighty Prince of all Saiyan Prince...Vegeta...-_-. Mighty sure, jk! ^_^ And his super smart wife Bulma!! No this isn't some kind of love story...well not so far...doubt I'll make it into one either. Should be funny!! ^_^   
  
Playing The Role.  
By: Maria  
  
The busy sounds of the city started running with the rising of the sun.   
Bulma wakes up, grabbed her robe and got out of bed. She stretched and walked to the widow. Bulma pulled the curtains back and stared out at the new day. She started smiling until she saw Vegeta going into his special training gravity ship. 'Argh! What a horrible thing to see this early in the morning. I shall go shower and dress, I have work to do after all.'  
  
Vegeta stood inside his training facility, readjusting the gravity inside the ship. Vegeta turned the knob to 1000 times normal gravity and started the simulation using the machines created by Bulam's father.  
"Today's the day I show Kakarott that I too can become a Super Saiyan and a more powerful one than him! I won't be second best!! Vegeta yelled firing a shot at one of the machines.  
  
Yamcha was lounging around in the living room, flipping through the channels when Bulma walked in dressed in tight black jeans and a sky blue t-shirt. Yamcha turned his attention from the television to her.  
"Morning Bulma!" he said gawking at her.  
Bulma turned to look at Yamcha. Seeing him eyeing her and slightly drooling Bulma rolled her eyes and threw a magazine, that was on the table, at him.  
"Don't you have anything better to do then just sit there! Aren't you suppose to be training! Yamcha you're such a loser at being a boyfriend and a bigger loser at being a fighter!" Bulma made herself a cup of coffee.  
Yamcha rubbed his forehead. "Ah, come on Bulma! I was waiting for you, so I could ask and see if you want to go to the movies with me tonight. I'll go train as soon as you say yes."  
"What makes you think I want to be seen with you?" Bulma teased.  
"What?!" Yamcha stood mouth open wide. "Oh so I bet you'd rather be with Vegeta?"  
"Actually now that you mention it..."  
Yamcha fell to his knees. "I can't believe I've lost my girl to that ape!"  
Bulma starsts laughing. "What's so funny?" Yamcha asks.  
"You...you idiot! hahahaha...I was only joking around. Serves you right for never taking me out!" Bulma taps her foot impaiently. "I'll forgive you this time...you sure have enough money for both of us to watch a movie. Don't forget about last time!"  
"*frowns* Yes. I know...I have to go train now. I'll see you later Bulma." Yamcha ran off.  
"Time to get down to business." Bulma walked to the lab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Six that Afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Phew! This is a lot more work than I though it would be. But I'll get it done...if I can create a time machine in the future, there's no reason why a highly intelligent brain like mine can't create one now!'  
A slamming sound from behind distracts Bulma from mentally laughing like mad.  
"Huh?" Bulma turned and saw Vegeta standing by a table. His training devices completely destroyed, throws on the tablw. "I can't believe you've destroyed them again! My father just fixed them for you, Vegeta!"  
She walks over and examines the pieces. "My father out at the moment so you'll just have to wait for him to return to have them fixed." She went back to her "time machine."  
"You're capable of fixing them girl. So do it." Vegeta ordered.  
"Yeah right! If you haven't noticed I have more important matters to attend to. My father will fix them tomorrow morning so be grateful!"  
Vegeta walks over to Bulma. "Well I don't have time for your foolishness. I need to become stronger than Kakarott...so I can finally teach him once and for all who's the strongest in the entire universe."  
"Ha! And you think you're ging to beat Goku. That's never going to happen Vegeta." Bulma laughs.  
"*growls* What did you say!!" Vegeta slams his hand down on Bulmas "time Machine". The "time machine" starts beeping and glowing.  
Suddenly blue and green electric currents flow over the whole room with Bulma and Vegeta caught up in the mess.  
"What's going on!" Vegeta yells.  
"I don't know...this wasn't what I had planned."  
The room loses it gravitational force and Bulma and Vegeta are floating in the air, along with everything else in teh room. The "time machine" makes an ear piercing ringing sound, glows a bright purple and shoots two beams of light at Bulma and Vegeta, then explodes. Everything, including Vegeta and Bulma, fall back to the ground.  
Bulma sits up and stares at the disaster. Glass and different colored liquids were sprayed all over the room and floor. Her tools and machinery were scattered everywhere. And her "time machine" had made part of the wall black.  
'Argh! This is all Vegeta's fault! Wait till I get my hands on him!'  
Bulma stood and turned to yell at the Prince of saiyans but stopped before she could utter a single syllable. Standing in front of her and equally surprised was none other than herself!  
Vegeta stood staring at himself thinking that some how his mind was playing tricks on him. After blinking several times it became apparent that it was no trick, his body was in front of him and he wasn't in it. Vegeta looked at his hadns...or rather Bulma's hands.  
  
To Be Continued!  
^_^  
So how was this part?? I wasn't going to break it down but I'm not working on it as much so I thought I'd just break it down adn slowly it would get posted up!! ^_^ I have more but I won't post it up for a while. Hope you enjoyed what's there so far!!! ^_^ I've read many GW switch bodies stories so I thought why not with DBZ! Never seen one. ^_^ Thanks to those reading!!! And everyone who's read any of my others!! ^_~  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~Hmm...well here we go with the rest of the story. Um, like everyone says not my characters or anime. Just my story! ^_^ Ah yes something I must mention: when Bulma and Vegeta are in public I shall put the characters name in ()'s and the body on the outside of them. EX.: Bulma(Vegeta)-so that is Vegeta inside of Bulma's body! ^_^  
  
Playing the Role.  
By Maria  
  
'This can't be happening! Some how I've gotten into that girls body. This isn't meant to happen to the Prince of Saiyans!!'  
"Girl I don't know what stupidity you were doing but you have better fix this right now!" Vegeta yelled with Bulma's voice.  
"Oh! Will you shut up! This is all you're fault, I hope you know! You and your stupid temper." Bulma yelled not liking her "new" voice. "Another thing, stop calling me girl! The name is Bulma! Think you're brain can absorb that this time.?!"  
"Just do as your told and fix this mess you've done." Vegeta crossed his(o.O) arms.  
"Hello! You damage the machine...and by the looks of it, it's going to take me at least two days to fix it!" Bulma shot back, examining the "time machine".  
"Aaarggh!" Vegeta punched the wall and actually felt the pain.  
"Hey! That's my body you're misusing!" Bulma hurried and examines her hand. "Swell Vegeta! You gave me a bruise! I think I'll just do something terrible to you now."  
"Listen to me girl. I shall not be ridiculed by you or your weak friends. No one and I mean no ones to know about this! You fix that machine and you fix it fast or I'll kill you and your weak earthling boyfriend." Vegeta threatened.  
"You're in no position to threaten me...you're in my weak earthling body, remember? And don't worry I'll fix this and I won't embarrass myself by telling anyone about this. A beautiful girl like me needs to keep her standards up." Bulma starts picking up her tools. "You want this fixed...you best help me clean this mess! Now!"  
  
Yamcha runs into the house drenched in sweat.  
"Oh my, Yamcha! You must of been training hard! *giggles* you're all sweaty. Bulma's quite lucky to have a strong handsome guy like you." Bulma's mom says.  
"Heh heh...*blushes* yeah I need to shower, so as soon as you see Bulma tell her to get ready for our date. I already have tickets!" Yamcha waves the tickets around.  
"Oh! Alright...I think she's in her lab with Vegeta. I'll go tell her." Bulma's mom walks off.  
Yamcha makes his way to the bathroom.  
  
"I swear this has to be some sicj nightmare!" Bulma frowned.  
"Oh Bulma dear?" Bulma's mom called out as she walked towards the lab.  
"Aaahh! It's my mom...quick act natural." Bulma went and stood by a wall arms crossed and a frown on her face.  
"Bulma...Yamcha just got home and has the tickets for a movie you two are going to watch." Bulma's mom said cheerfully.  
(**Here's where the name thing starts Vegeta(Bulma)=Bulma Bulma(Vegeta)=Vegeta)  
Vegeta(Bulma) '*groans* No! My date!!'  
"Is something wrong Vegeta? You feeling sick?" Bulma's mom walks over to him.  
"No, I'm...I need to talk to Ve...Bulma..." Vegeta(Bulma) said.  
"Huh? Well ok. Just don't keep Yamcha waiting Bulma." Bulma's mom leaves.  
"What's this all about girl?! Date?!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I forgot...*eyes get teary* I have a date planned with Yamcha!" she turns and glares at Vegeta. "This is YOUR fault!! I would be going out tonight with the man of my dreams but you had to come in here and throw your TEMPER TANTRUM! Argh!"  
"Just...have it rescheduled! I'm not going!" Vegeta crosses his arms.   
"Oh yes you are! You aren't going to ruin my relationship with Yamcha! Now come on you need to get dresses." Bulma grabs Vegeta's arm and pulls him to her bedroom.  
  
Yamcha stood in front of the full length mirror, looking himself over. He wore a pastel yellow dress shirt and blue jeans. He gave himself a thumbs up.  
  
"I will wear no such thing!!" Vegeta yelled. "You made me wear that ridicules pink shirt...I will degraded myself to wearing a *pink* dress!!"  
"you're not wearing it! I am! Shut up and let me blind fold you! There's no way I'm going to let you see me!" Bulma grabbed a handkerchief.  
"You have nothing I want to see. *smirks*"  
"What did you say!!!" Bulma's eyes were blazing with fire.  
"I said you'd blind a blind man. Ha ha ha!"  
"Aahh! Why you..." Bulma blind folds Vegeta. "Here put it on!!"  
  
Yamcha waited impatiently downstairs for Bulma to come. 'What's taking so long.'  
Bulma and Vegeta come walking down the stairs at that moment. Bulma(Vegeta) had on a short pink dress with small yellow flowers. She was all washed up and smelled of flower blossoms. Yamcha smiled.  
"There you are Bulma! You look beautiful!" Yamcha walks over and wraps his arm around Bulma(Vegeta), who pulled away immediately.  
Vegeta(Bulma) cleared his throat and glared at Bulma(Vegeta). So she stepped back towards Yamcha.  
"*confused* Well let's go babe." Yamcha went to open the front door.  
"Don't mess anything up Vegeta! You wanted it this way, remember that." Vegeta(Bulma) hissed.  
Yamcha and Bulma(Vegeta) left the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~Half an Hour Later~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma was looking on the machine that caused her and Vegeta to switch bodies. 'I don't understand what went wrong! It was meant for traveling through time...and this happens. And now I can't fix this damn machine!'  
Bulma throws the wrench cross the room. The wrench shot straight through the wall. 'Oops! I need a break. It's not fair that Vegeta's enjoying a wonderful movie with my Yamcha! *pouts*. I'll just have to go SHOPPING!!' Bulma gives everyone a peace sign.  
  
Bulma(Vegeta) sat forward in her chair not wanting Yamcha's arm around her. 'This is humiliating! The Prince of Saiyans on a date with a weak MALE earthling!!'  
"Is something wrong Bulma?" Yamcha asks looking at Bulma(Vegeta).  
"No..." Bulma(Vegeta) crossed her arms.  
"Great! Then sit back and enjoy the movie!" Yamcha pulled Bulma(Vegeta) close to him. Bulma(Vegeta) cheeks turn pink.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Alright!! Anyone confused?? I hope not I don't want to confuse anyone with the way I put who's speaking...not to mention when I have to use him, he, she, or her. -_- That was some what hard! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed what's been going on. More to come! Soon enough! Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate it if you reviewed it! ^_^ Remember _______-----body name (____)----person inside body! ^_^.  



	3. Chapter 3

YEAH! Here we go with another part!! ^_^ Bet you're all happy! just kidding. ^_~ The show must go on! I need to write some more after this!! .  
  
Playing the Role  
By: Maria  
  
  
Vegeta(Bulma) was running around the shopping center. Smelling different perfumes, trying out lipsticks, looking at some of the new designer dresses and blouses, and snacking on sweets. All of which was bringing lots of attention his way.  
"Oh this shade would match perfectly with that gorgeous blue dress! Ah! It's on sale too! And Vegeta has my purse! I only have money for little snacks!! *light bulb clicks over her head* I'll just tell them to hold them for me! Yeah." Vegeta(Bulma) walks to the counter where a saleslady stood, arms full of clothing, perfume and make-up.  
  
"So what did you think of the movie Bulma?" Yamcha asked as they Bulma's house.  
"..."Bulma(Vegeta) replied.  
"Oh! You're both home! How was the movie? Bulma did you have fun? You want some of these cakes I bought?" Bulma's mom went on.  
Bulma(Vegeta) got really irritated with Bulma's mom blabbering and Yamcha's arm draped on his shoulder.  
"Where's Buu...Vegeta?" he asked.  
"Oh yes...he left thrity minutes after you two...said something about going shopping at the big shopping center here in town." Bulma's mom smiles.  
"WHAT!!" Bulma(Vegeta) storms out of the house jumps in the car and drives off. 'That girl is going to DIE!'  
Vegeta(Bulma) sat in the ice cream shop, eating a hot fudge sundae. 'Yeah this is defiantly what my system was craving!'  
She looks up when a big commotion is heard amongst the crowd outside.  
  
Bulma(Vegeta) ran into the shopping center, eyes burning searching for the person he wanted to kill. The shopping center was crowded, like usual, so if she was amongst them he couldn't see her. 'You wait Bulma....if you've done anything to ruin my Saiyan reputation...'  
A group of girls walked by giggling.  
"Did you see that weird guy at Dawn's clothing store *laughs*?" the first girl says.  
"Yeah! He was trying on lipsticks when I first saw him...hehehe...talk about being a fruit loop." the second girl said smiling.  
"He took an arm load of clothing, make-up and perfume to the poor cashier! She looked about ready to burst out laughing." the third girl laughed.  
"We shouldn't make fun of the guy...*smiles* he may be trying to impress his boyfriend...*giggles* or maybe dressing up as a girl gives him an extra high in life." the fourth girl smiles as they pass Bulma(Vegeta).  
Bulma(Vegeta) is fuming as he hears these words. His ki was so strong, that the people closes to him, including the girls.  
"Where...where is he?!" he asks stepping closer to the girls.  
Even though he wasn't in his body his presence when angry was very frightening. The girls huddled together looking rather scared of what Bulma(Vegeta) had in mind.  
"Um...who are...you looking for?" the second girl asked.  
"Vegeta!! The man you were talking about! Where is he?! Tell me NOW!!" Bulma(Vegeta) yelled.  
"Well...we're not sure..." She sees the extremely angry look on Bulma's(Vegeta's) face. "He was in the ice cream shop last I saw him!"  
With that Vegeta turns around and heads for the ice cream shop.  
  
"What on Earth is happening out there?" Vegeta(Bulma) asked a good looking guy that stood by the door.  
"Ah, just some freaky girl...scaring the shoppers...*turns to look at Vegeta(Bulma) and smiles* well....I have to say that's the cutest thing I've seen all day." the guy leans against the wall and stares at Vegeta(Bulma).  
"Huh? What?" Vegeta(Bulma) looks her self over. "Is my hair messed up..."  
'You're in Vegeta's body! Of course your hairs screwed up!' she mentally said.  
"No...you've got whip cream on your lip..." He whips it off with a finger and licks his finger. "You want to go to a movie, hot stuff?" the maroon haired guy asked.  
Vegeta(Bulma) stares at him with sparkly eyes. '*sirens go off* Hello! Bulma! This guy is gay!'  
'Yeah...but he's gorgeous...I think he knows I'm really a beautiful girl trapped in this horrid ape man's body. no one can resist Bulma's charm! Hahahahahaha..'  
'*Her reasonable part mentally slaps herself*'  
"So...how about that movie?" he gave her a bright smile.  
"Well..." Just then the door to the shop opened and sent the pretty boy flying out of the shopping center.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BULMA!!!!" Bulma(Vegeta) yelled.  
"Ah Vegeta! Don't be a pain...I was having some delicious ice cream and talking to a cute guy! He was dreamy....and oh yes I came her e to shop but you had my purse...do you have it by the way? Then I can go buy the stuff I told s cashier to hold for me...I have this great..."she was interrupted.  
"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" Bulma(Vegeta) fumed. "You have made a total fool out of me Bulma!! And after I went a long with your little date! I will not have this!" he picked up Vegeta(Bulma) up and carried her out.  
"Hey put me down! Put me down you giant gorilla! I can walk on my own free will." the pair made a hilarious site to see.   
  
'*yawns* Damn Vegeta...making me stay up to work on this machine...*yawns and stretches* It's his fault...he should come and fix it...I'm tired. I think I'll just take a quick nap and finish this in the morning. Stupid Saiyan pride....*yawns*'  
Bulma sat down in her lab chair and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta walks into Bulma's lab and sees Bulma fast asleep on a chair *vein pulses*  
He walks over to Bulma and pushes her off the chair.  
"Ow! What's...going on..." Bulma sits up still feeling groggy. She notices Vegeta. "HEY!! You pushed off the chair! You big jerk!!"  
"*smirks* I appreciate the flattery. Now girl did you finish the repairs to your worthless machine!"  
"*growls* I wasn't complementing you! Stop calling me girl! And NO it's NOT fixed because I needed MY BEAUTY SLEEP!!" she gives him a hard glare.  
"You better have it fixed today girl!" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"Hmph! Stuff it Vegeta." Bulma walks out of the room.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
^_^ hee hee....cool. Oh I didn't know if Aura was the right word for what I was trying to say...*sweatdrop*. Oh yeah..it's ki....DUH!! I'll change it. Ok. So what do you all think?? It should get better..*evil smile* Just need some of those creative vibes flowing!! Thank you for reading and for reviewing all who do!! ^_~   



	4. Chapter 4

Ok here we go another part! Thanks for the feedback people! ^_^ Seems the idea of switching bodies was a good idea after all. ^_~ When will Bulma finally fix that darn Time Machine anyways??? oO*  
  
Playing the Role  
By: Maria  
  
Bulma walked into the bathroom ready to take the long awaited shower she's been wanting. Then she remembered she wasn't in her own body and she *really* didn't want to see Vegeta's body. 'Great! Now I can't even bathe cause of that man. *sighs* maybe I could find a eye mask that I can use in the shower...*blushes* Maybe I don't want to bathe after all...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha walked out of his room and saw Bulma(Vegeta) coming out of her lab.  
"Good morning babe." Yamcha walks over and wraps his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.  
Bulma(Vegeta) pushed himself away from Yamcha and stood far away from Yamcha glaring.  
Yamcha stared quizzically at Bulma(Vegeta). "Is something wrong Bulma?" He mentally checked his breathe.   
".....Just don't want to..." Bulma(Vegeta) said still glaring.  
Yamcha looked confused but shrugged. "Well fine Bulma. Let's go get some breakfast then." He walks over and takes him by the hand.  
They were walking down the hallway towards the living room when they past by the bathroom and heard the sound of someone singing. Yamcha and Bulma(Vegeta) stopped and listened and then Yamcha started laughing.  
"Do you hear that?" Yamcha says as he laughs. "Vegeta is in the shower and he's singing! Hahahahaa...and someone should tell him that he sounds like he's killing a chicken." Yamcha grabs his sides as he laughs.  
Bulma(Vegeta)'s human ki was rising with anger. Yamcha looked up at him when he felt the presence of anger. He gulped when he saw Bulma(Vegeta) eyes red with fury and face twisted in anger. Yamcha backed up into the wall as Bulma(Vegeta)'s fist came crashing into his stomach. Yamcha fell to his knees and Bulma(Vegeta) walked off.  
  
'How dare that girl yet again do something to tarnish my Saiyan Prince image. I won't play by her rules any more...I'm the one who's losing...It's time to show her at I am the Prince of Saiyans and I won't be made a fool out of.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma's mom had the table all ready for everyone to eat breakfast. Bulma(Vegeta) walks in and looks at the table and smirks. 'No better time then now to show her not to mess with Vegeta'  
Bulma(Vegeta) sat down on the table and started grabbing a whole mess load of food and eating it as fast as he could in Bulma's body.  
Yamcha walks in and was about to apologize to Bulma for what ever it was he did this time, but he was cut off by the sight of Bulma eating all the food. Bulma's mother was also standing there with her mouth open and confused look across her face.  
'What in the world is she doing??' Yamcha thought to himself. 'Could she be depressed. Or is she really *that* hungry??'  
Vegeta(Bulma) walks out of the shower with a towel around her shoulders and cheerfully walks into the kitchen. She stops and stares in horror as Bulma(Vegeta) stuffed food down *her* throat. Oh the calories that were being soaked into her cells her mind chanted. She glares at him, then runs over grabs him by the arm and yanks him out of the kitchen and out the front door.  
"Vegeta!!!" Bulma hissed. "What the HELL do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten that you are inside my body!!!"  
"*glares*You were the first to forget that girl." Vegeta said calmly.  
"This wouldn't have happen if you wouldn't have been a big stubborn mule! Remember *you* went on *my* day with Yamcha."   
"That wasn't by chose!!" Vegeta yelled.  
Yamcha walks out the front door and walks over to them. "Hey Vegeta! Who do you think you are grabbing Bulma like that and dragging her out here! You don't have a right to touch girl!"   
Both, Bulma(Vegeta) and Vegeta(Bulma), glared at Yamcha. Yamcha cringed but stood firm. 'I won't let him get away with this...Bulma deserves respect. She is allowing him to stay here after all.'  
Vegeta(Bulma) got mad that Yamcha was here getting in her way from yelling at the arrogant Prince. "Get out of here Yamcha!!" She yelled at him.  
"You can't order me around Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled back.  
"Oh you idiot!!" Vegeta(Bulma) punched Yamcha in the face and sent him falling back.   
Yamcha sat up slowly and rubbed his chin. The punch hard knock a tooth or two loose, swelled up his chin and split his lip, not to mention that his face now hurt like crazy. He glared at Vegeta(Bulma). He stood up and walked over to Bulma.  
"Let's get inside Bulma...there's no reason to be with this "Prince" Yamcha said sarcastically and took hold of Bulma(Vegeta)'s arm.  
"Must you bother me stupid weak earthling." He said to Yamcha.  
Yamcha stared at Bulma(Vegeta) rather shocked. 'Since when does she call me a weak earthling?!'   
"Are you...feeling ok Bulma?" Yamcha asked her with a worried look on his face.  
"Don't you understand that I don't want you near me earthling!" Bulma(Vegeta) yelled.  
"....Bulma...will you shut up!! Stop talking to Yamcha like that! You're such a jerk!" Vegeta(Bulma) yelled at him.  
"This here girl...I've had enough of you...No one speaks to me like that."  
While the two argued back and forward a very shocked and confused Yamcha stood in the back ground slowly trying to sink into the ground. He had no idea what was going on and he thought it would be better if he just disappear. So as quietly and slowly as possible, not wanting any unnecessary attention brought his way, he went back into the house, to the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat his breakfast.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Well there you have it! Yet another part...*laughs* How in the world will this story end...I'm unsure yet. *thinks* I've got some ideas though. ^_^ Once again in case some are still confused as to what is going on...Vegeta and Bulma have switched bodies...and when they are amongst other people I put the body name in front and the spirit name inside the ()'s!! So Bulma(Vegeta) it's Vegeta inside Bulma body!! ^_^ Vegeta(Bulma) is Bulma inside Vegeta's body! ^_~ When it's just them two together talking/arguing I use their names not the body name. ^_^ And when I use He, she, his, her it refers to the spirit inside the body not the body itself. Did I confuse anyone??? Oo* Sorry...just thought I'd explain it once again. ^_^ Thanks for reading!   



	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again. Long time no see right people?? ^_^ Been off with other stories. But it's about time that we finish up on this one and some of the others! ^_~ Ko...here's what's been going on...Vegeta and Bulma switch bodies...hehe. ^^ And Bulma is trying to fix her "time machine". Keep reading to find out what happens! Thank you all who are reading!! ^_~ Muchas Gracias! ^_^  
  
Playing the Role.  
By Maria  
  
Bulma's mom walked into the kitchen, where Yamcha sat staring at his glass of orange juice. She walks over to Yamcha. "Is something the matter Yamcha?"  
Yamcha jumps. "Huh? Oh no nothing's wrong. Just thinking about...Bulma."  
"Oh I see. Well I'm glad to see that you two are doing really well." she smiles. "Would you like some scrambled eggs and bacon??"  
"No thanks. Bulma already gave me some breakfast. Thank you. I think I'm going to go see if things are alright between her and Vegeta. They were arguing...rather oddly." Yamcha got up and left the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~Outside~~~~~  
  
"Look here Mr. High and Mighty! You are not suppose to let him know that we switch bodies! What the hell do you think you were doing a few minutes ago!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well I'm tired of having your boyfriend hanging all over me. I went on a date but that's it...I won't put up with his arms around me or *shivers*..anything else! I have my Saiyan dignity to keep up! You want things back to normal then you fix that blasted machine of yours!" Vegeta turned away from Bulma.   
Bulma frowned. "I'm working on it! Don't be bossing me around! You JERK!" Bulma yelled and headed towards the door.  
Yamcha opens the door and gets shoved by Vegeta. "Hey!"  
Vegeta(Bulma) turns to look at him. "Oh you males are impossible!"  
Yamcha stood there confused. "Yeah right Vegeta..." He walks outside and over to Bulma. "Hey Bulma? You alright? Did that jerk do anything to you..."Yamcha glares back at the house.  
"And what if he did Yamcha? What would you do?" Bulma(Vegeta) asked Yamcha.  
"Well I won't let him get away with messing with my girl!" Yamcha said slamming his right fist into his palm.   
Bulma(Vegeta) smirks and then starts laughing. "Hahaha....You?! What could you possibly do to me? You're pathetic! Hahaa....fool." Bulma(Vegeta) walks off.  
"What...what's going on?! That's it I think I'll spend the rest of the day hanging out at the gym." Yamcha runs back inside the house. He grabs his duffle bag and leaves.  
  
~~~~~Bulma's Lab~~~~~  
  
'I need to get this darn thing fix...I'm tired of being Vegeta.' Bulma frowned. 'Will this nightmare end!'  
  
Bulma's father walks into the lab. "Oh Vegeta? What brings you in here?" Doctor Brief stares at Vegeta holding some of Bulma's tools. "Hmm...are you helping Bulma with one of her machines or something? Where is she anyways? I don't think I've seen her since I left."  
"*grunts*..she's somewhere around here." Vegeta(Bulma) inches toward the door.  
"Well if you're helping her with inventions then why don't you assist me with mine as well. I could use some help." Doctor Briefs says.  
Vegeta(Bulma) sighs. "I have some training to get done. *mutters* I don't have time for Earthling nonsense." And walks out of the room.  
"Hmmm...alright then." He goes to work on his machines.  
  
~~~~~Gym~~~~~  
  
Yamcha was sitting in a leg weight bench. 'I don't understand what's going on between those two.'  
Three pretty girls were sitting on the cycling machines giggling at Yamcha who hadn't noticed till one of them walks up to him.  
"Hi there. My names Amber! Want to come to the aerobics class with me and my friends?" She smiles at him.  
"Uh...uh...yeah sure." Yamcha gets up right away. "Lead the way, Amber."  
She giggled, took hold of his hand and lead him out and to the aerobic room.  
  
~~~~~~Training Pod~~~~~  
  
Vegeta sat on the floor to the training pod. 'I'm wasting valuable time waiting on that girl to fix that machine of hers. I can't take it no more...I'm training whether she likes it or not.' Vegeta gets up and turns on the machine at the gravity level he had it on when this whole mess had started. The training pod warmed up and then the gravity changed to it's appointed number. Vegeta felt his body being pulled rather harshly down to the floor. "What the..." He tried to keep himself up but fell to his knees. "Argh...being inside this weak female Earthling body, it won't allow me to train at such a high gravity level."  
He reaches up and turns the knob down on the gravity. He lays there for a few minutes catching his breathe. "This is going to be a waste of time....darn it." he slams his fists on the floor of the pod. "I shall train and work on this girls weak body. She could use a tune up." Vegeta laughs.  
  
~~~~Outside the Training Pod~~~~~  
  
'What is that moron laughing about now! Probably has finally lost it because he can't train." Bulma smiles. 'Serves him right!' She walks up to the door to the pod and bangs on it. "Hey I'm coming in!" There was no answer.  
Bulma pushes the button to open the space pod and looks inside. She was shocked at what she saw. 'No he is not! I can't believe him!!' Vegeta was busy training within the space pod. "That's it, Vegeta! I told you not to go and train while you were in my body! I can't believe I didn't keep an eye on you!" Bulma rushed in and punched Vegeta in the face sending him crashing into the wall of the pod. 'Oh man! Why did I do that! That's my face I just punched! Aaahh! This whole mess is driving me crazy!' She rushes over to Vegeta and looks over his face. The punch caused the cheek to swell and bruise up. Bulma ran her hand over the bruise lightly.   
"Does it hurt Vegeta?" She asks softly. She looks at him in the eyes.  
Vegeta stares at her blankly. "No it doesn't...." They sat there staring at each other, until Vegeta moved away from Bulma. "Stop crawling all over me girl!"  
Bulma glares. "I was doing no such thing! I would never crawl all over such a freaky little man like you Vegeta!"  
"Hmph...does look like that's what you were doing a minute ago girl." Vegeta smirks.  
"You seemed to be pretty comfortable where you were at yourself, Vegeta!" Bulma frowned at him.  
They stood there staring at each other.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~Alrightie! There's another part!! Woo hoo!! Thank you all of you who sit there and read and review my stories!! And if you don't review but you read my story...thanks too!! ^_^ Hope you all liked this part! ^_~ I shall try to get another one going and put up ASAP!! Take Care all! ~Oh yeah! I didn't remember the names of the work out machines...I guess I should of paid more attention in my gym class, shouldn't I have! ^^** sorry if I confused you with what I was talking about! ^_^   



	6. Chapter 6

~No need to fall behind on this story again right?? ^_^ So here we go with another part! ^_~ And hopefully we'll be coming in to a conclusion!! ^O^ Enjoy and thank you for reading!! ^_^  
  
Playing the Role  
By Maria  
  
Bulma began to get nervous just standing there staring at Vegeta, especially since he looked so calm. 'The way he's looking at me it makes me think he has some kind of plan working in his mind. Aahh! It's driving me nuts...but I won't be the one to turn away. I have some respect and it's about time he notices that.'  
'Silly girl...making me play this foolish game with her. I have important training to do...but I can't with her in here.' Vegeta crossed his arms and deepen the frown in his face. "How long are you going to stand there staring at me?"  
"I'm waiting for you to look away first Vegeta!" Bulma told him.  
Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked closer to her. Bulma panicked and stepped back and fell on the floor. "There you looked away. Be gone now."  
"ARGH! That isn't fair! You cheated! Vegeta...you're such a jerk." Bulma walked out angry. 'Arrogant prince...hope he trips.' She turns to look at the training pod. 'Well I did hit him...' Walks inside her house.  
  
'That silly girl was thinking I was playing along with her silly game...*smirks* Well I'd never tell her that I was enjoying it.' Vegeta proceeds to sit on the floor of the training pod.  
  
~~~~~~Aerobic Gym Class~~~~~  
  
"Yeah come on everyone! Hands up...down to your sides.....back up! Alright! You're all looking great!" the pretty instructor of the class encouraged everyone in the class.  
Yamcha stared up at her grinning like a fool. 'This is a lot more fun then I could ever imagine!' He turned to look at Amber who winked at him. Yamcha blushed. 'Hmm...I should of done this a long time ago....there's no need to be training when I could be in this class surrounded by lots of cute girls. They're cuter than Bulma...better not let Bulma know I said that.'  
"Having fun Yamcha?" Amber asks him as she twirled and lifted her arms.  
"Huh? Yeah I am having a lot of fun!" Yamcha laughed.  
"*giggles* I could tell...you're not following the instructor any more...we're finished with the what you're doing." she giggles again.  
Yamcha looks around and notices everyone would spin and then raise their arms and kick their legs. He turned bright red as he saw he was the only one raising and dropping his arms. "Heh...guess I really got into the action!" he stopped what he was doing and focused on the instructions.  
"It's alright! How about going for something to eat afterwards Yamcha?" Amber asked him.  
"Yeah! I have nothing else to do!" Yamcha grinned and Amber smiled at him.  
  
~~~~~Lab~~~~~  
  
Bulma looks around the laboratory. 'Hmmm...no sign of my father. Great I can go back to work on that machine and have me and Vegeta back to normal in no time at all.'  
She walks over to her machine and grabs her tools and opens up the machine and gets to work.  
  
~~~~~Outside the Training Pod~~~~~  
  
'Can't train so I'll go get something to eat. Then...then I don't know what I'll be doing.' Vegeta fumed. 'This is no way for the prince of saiyans to live. Trapped in a female body...unable to train...and second best amongst the saiyans.'   
Vegeta walked into the kitchen and sat down on the table thinking. Bulma's mother walks in and sees Bulma(Vegeta). "Oh Bulma, hi. Would you like me to make you something to eat? How about one of the delicious cakes I just got?"  
Bulma(Vegeta) looks up at her and grunts.  
Bulma's mother looks confused. "Well I'm going to be watering my flowers if you change your mind." She walks back out of the kitchen.   
Just then Yamcha walks into the kitchen. "Oh! Hi....Bulma!! Heh heh...I didn't know you were in here. I thought you had some work to do. I just came to...uh...grab a few things! Want to go to the movies again tomorrow night??" Yamcha looked really nervous.  
Bulma(Vegeta) looked up at him. 'Was is this Earthling up to...' He narrows his eyes at Yamcha.  
'Oh man...I think she knows I'm up to something....' Yamcha smiles and gives Bulma kiss.   
Bulma(Vegeta) vaulted out of his chair and glared at Yamcha. "What the hell do you think you're doing!! Don't kiss me! You stupid Earthling!" Bulma(Vegeta) walks over to the sink and starts washing his mouth off. 'That's it...I'm going to kill him...I don't care what that girl has to say about it...'  
Vegeta(Bulma) walks in at that moment. "Hey Veg...girl!" Looks over at Yamcha. "Did you make me anything to eat yet!"  
"Vegeta, don't be ordering my girl around." Yamcha said walking over to Bulma(Vegeta) and wrapping his arms around his waist. Bulma(Vegeta)'s cheeks turned pink.  
"Get your hands off me..."he whispered into Yamcha's ear. Yamcha stared at her confused but let go.  
Vegeta(Bulma) glared at Bulma(Vegeta) 'You're going to get it Vegeta...you think I don't know what you're whispering to him....grrrr...'  
"Well I have to go babe. Like I said I need to pick up a few things. See you later." Yamcha leaned down to give her another kiss but stopped when he saw the glare aimed at him. "Um..yeah..well talk to you later." Yamcha walked by glaring at Vegeta(Bulma).  
Once he was out the door and out of sight Bulma exploded. "What do you think you're doing Vegeta!! Look at what you've done!"  
Vegeta sat back down and stared up at Bulma. "He kissed me...so I did what was best for me. Hmhp...you don't honestly care for that weak Earthling do you? You're wasting your time with him." Vegeta stated calmly.  
Bulma stared at him confused. 'What's gotten into him...' "Why is it any of your business my feelings toward Yamcha?? I think you're jealous! *smiles* Yes that's what it is...you want to have a beautiful and smart girl like myself with her arms around you! Ha ha ha...well I'm sorry Vegeta...but you're not my type."  
Vegeta stood up and glared at her. "I am not jealous. I do not care for females of the weakest forms. You are no prize to be walking around with." Vegeta said walking off.  
"You get back here! I won't allow insults from you!" Bulma chased after him.  
  
~~~~~Outside~~~~~  
  
"Got everything Yamcha?" Amber asks him smiling widely.   
Yamcha grins. "Yep all here in my pack. Come on lets go!" Yamcha jumps into his car.  
Bulma and Vegeta come out side as the car starts up. Bulma looks over at the car, momentarily stopping her threats and insults, to see who was there. She was shocked to see Yamcha and some girl in the car taking off. Vegeta was also staring at the car.   
Bulma stood still staring at the car disappear down the street. Vegeta turned to look at her.  
'What's going on....' Bulma could feel pain inside. She notices Vegeta staring at her with a slight smirk. 'Arrogant jerk...' She felt tears stinging her eyes. "Oh that Yamcha!! He's going to pay for doing this to me!! And you're coming with me Vegeta! This is your fault after all!!"  
"What this isn't my fault! You're the one who's not attractive enough!" Vegeta said and was met with a fist in the stomach.  
"If you don't keep your mouth shout..."Bulma stops as she remembers that she just hit herself and not Vegeta. "Just be quiet Vegeta" She drags him inside the house to get her keys.  
  
~~~~~~Movie Theatre~~~~~~  
  
Yamcha was standing in the concession line with Amber talking, when Bulma pulls up near Yamcha's car. 'Thought you could escape me did you Yamcha? Well...I won't let you. I'll find out who this girl is and what you're up to!' Bulma sits there with a sad look for a moment when she remembers Vegeta is in the car with her and they have to go inside. "Let's go Vegeta."  
"Who said I'm going to go into this Earthling building with you. I am a prince and will do no such thing." Vegeta crossed his arms and sat back.  
"You'll do what I say or I'll never fix that machine!" Bulma yelled at him.  
"*glares* Then you'll be stuck in my body as well..." Vegeta pointed out.   
"It won't bother me as much as it will you..." Bulma grinned. "How else will you surpass Goku in my body...my "Earthling" body??"  
Vegeta frowned and got out of the car. 'Stupid girl...'  
Bulma jumps out of the car and grabs Vegeta's arm. "Let's go."  
Vegeta grunts and pulls away from Bulma. "Don't get your hands all over me."  
They walk inside the movie theatre and look around for Yamcha and his date. Bulma(Vegeta) spots them going into the theatre area. "They went inside...already. Let's go." He tries to get out the door.   
"Not so fast Vegeta...we'll going to go and watch the movie." Vegeta(Bulma) drags him to the ticket stand and buys two tickets to "Life In Paradise". They go into the sitting area and Vegeta(Bulma) looks around for Yamcha. 'Where are you...you darn two timing jerk!' She spots him in the middle aisles. "Come on they're right over there, Vegeta."  
Bulma(Vegeta) frowns and follows her. They sit two rows behind Yamcha and his date. The movie starts and Vegeta(Bulma) sits there watching Yamcha and the girl. Bulma(Vegeta) sits there frowning, until he turns to the movie and starts to get into it. 'For an Earthling thing...it sure is amusing to watch. Was this the movie the weakling brought me to on that one date...I should of paid more attention.'  
After half the movie Vegeta(Bulma) slowly started creeping under the chairs of the theatre to get closer to Yamcha so she could hear what Yamcha and his date were talking about through out the most of the movie. Bulma(Vegeta) didn't notice her crawling on the floor.  
'Ridiculous guy...he thinks he knows what that girl wants! Ha ha...she doesn't want you to tell her that...idiot.' he smirks and watches as the girl in the movie slaps the guy for saying something stupid. 'Ha ha ha...these Earthling movies are entertaining. I'll have to watch more of them.'  
Vegeta(Bulma) was under the chairs right behind Yamcha. Lucky for her there weren't that many people in this theatre so she didn't have to bump into too many feet. She listened closely.  
"So she yells at you!" the girl says.  
"Yeah. She calls me a lot of terrible things, but it doesn't bother me. She wasn't all that great of a girlfriend anyways." Yamcha said calmly. "Well not like you Amber..." The girl giggled and lay her head on his shoulder. Vegeta(Bulma) fumed for a long moment pushing her tears away. She started to crawl back to her chair. Where she found Vegeta laughing at the movie.   
'Atleast someone is enjoying the night.' She sat quietly through out the remainder of the movie. She watched as Yamcha stood up and took hold of Amber's hand and they walked out hand in hand. Most of the people had exited the theatre when Vegeta(Bulma) stood up.  
"Earthlings are too emotional." Vegeta says.  
"Will you stop making comments about me!" Bulma yells tears about ready to fall out of her eyes.  
Vegeta stares up at her calmly and with a hint of sympathy. "I was talking about the movie, Bulma." He gets up and keeps watching her fighting off the tears. He looked around nervously. 'Just my luck to be stuck with a crying girl...' He puts a hand on her shoulder not know what else to do. Bulma looks up at him surprised.  
"You know...that's the first time you called me by my name Vegeta..." she smiled at him.  
Vegeta looked away and grunts. "Don't get use to it..." he walks past her to the aisle. "Well you plan to stand here in the empty theatre all night?" He says to her. Bulma smiles at him again and waks over to him.  
"Of course not. I need to get to work on that machine so I can get back into my body and then kick Yamcha's butt!!" She says smiling.   
Vegeta looks at her and smiles. 'Good idea...'  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
~Hehe...it's getting romantic now...whether that's good or bad...you decide! It's not going to be a Vegeta and Bulma get together story. It does take place around the time of the androids so we all know they do get together! ^_^ Anyways, just a reminder _____---body name and (____) ----person within body. ^_~ Hope I finish this one really soon!! ^_^ So how'd I do on this part?? Please review. If you don't that's alright!! Bye! ^_~  



	7. Chapter 7

~Stories getting romantic now isn't it?? ^_^* Well might as well let it...since they are a couple and a darn cute one! ^_~ And yes I know Vegeta was a bit out of character with the whole movie thing...but I thought it would be cute. So on with the show...and to Firebird234, a "love" scene would be very interesting since they have switch places. I don't know if I should write that in here, but if I don't I could always make it a separate story...hehe. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing my story! ^_~

Playing the Role

By Maria

Vegeta and Bulma drove home silently. Bulma didn't know what to make out of Vegeta's sudden gentleness in the theatre, but she knew she liked it. And Vegeta was trying to fight off the feelings of being nice to Bulma.

_'It's Earthling mind poisoning...I got too into that movie. Hmph...' _Vegeta crossed his arms and stared out the car window at everything that was passing by. 

__

'I really don't care about Yamcha anymore...but how did this happen.' She glances over at Vegeta and sweatdrops. _'Why am I looking at him if he's in my body...and I'm in his....'_ She suddenly blushes. _'Need to stay focused on the road here...'_

Vegeta notices Bulma's sudden swerving motion in the car so looks over at her, in time to see her turn back to the road with a crimson color in her cheeks. _'Strange girl...she has a habit of blushing in my body.' _Vegeta clears his throat. "What are you going to do with that weak boyfriend of yours girl?" he asks calmly.

"Well...I don't know. Of course I'm going to tell him off and tell him to just leave...other than that nothing I suppose." Bulma stays focused on the road.

"Hmph...you should..." Vegeta decides not to get into Bulma's life so he turns back to the widow.

"I should what Vegeta?" Bulma asks slowly down and glancing over at him. 

"Nothing girl! Keep driving! I want to get to your house now! You need to fix that machine..." he glares out the window. "You shouldn't let him get away with doing that to you was all I was going to say."

Bulma smiles to herself. "Well Vegeta...it sounds to me like you actually care." Bulma looks at him again and sees him blushing slightly.

"Arg...you would think such ridiculous things. I only wish to be the strongest Saiyan. Nothing else matters to me." Vegeta huffed.

~~~~~~~~Ambers House~~~~~~

Yamcha and Amber drove down to her house. Yamcha parked the car and opened her door to walk her to her door.

"That was a lot of fun Yamcha!" She giggles. "Wanna come in and have some hot chocolate with me?" She asks playing with her hair innocently.

"Well...I don't know." Yamcha says smiling. Amber tiptoes and kisses Yamcha. "I suppose one cup of hot chocolate wouldn't hurt."

Amber giggles and opens her front door.

~~~~~~Bulma's House~~~~~~~

Bulma pulls into her drive way and turns off the car. Vegeta and her sit in the car not talking or moving to get out of the car.

"Well we're here...aren't you going to get out and go do something?" Bulma asks.

"I can't do nothing in your pathetic body girl." Vegeta says frowning.

Bulma sighs. She looks at Vegeta who is looking out his window still, looking at the house. _'What should I do about what I'm starting to feel...***sighs* **It could just be mixed feelings since I just went through a break up.' _She lays her head on the steering wheel.

Vegeta turns to look at her. _'What's wrong with that girl now?' _Vegeta starts getting nervous sitting there watching her. He clears his throat again. "What are you doing?"

Bulma sits up. "Just sitting here..."

"Why are you doing that...you have to go fix that machine. So we can be back to normal."

"**_*sighs* _**Yes, I know. So you can go back to wrapping yourself up in all your training and not coming out or talking to anyone till you want or feel like it. Be that stubborn jerk like usual...right." Bulma gets out of the car.

Vegeta sat there a bit startled by what she just said to him. _'Why does it matter what I am like to her...' _He gets out of the car and stares at her walking to her front door. "Girl...Bulma wait..." Vegeta walks over to Bulma who turned around to look at him.

They stood there staring at each other for a long moment.

"Well what is it you wanted Vegeta? We can't stay here all night...it's getting cold you know?" Bulma says wrapping her arms around herself.

Vegeta stands there not know what it was he wanted to tell her. "I'll help you throw him out...**_*sweatdrops*_**..if you want me to." Vegeta says looking away.

Bulma laughs. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? That's sweet of you Vegeta!" Bulma smiles. "Sure I think it would be fun to have your help."

Vegeta blushes slightly again, not really noticeable in the darkness of the night, as he starts to lean in towards a smiling Bulma but stops when he meets up with her eyes. Bulma smiles up at him, hoping her eyes are encouraging him to kiss her. Vegeta starts to back away and turn away but then turns back to look at her sadden eyes and kisses her lightly. He panics and pulls away right away. Bulma smiles and takes his hand.

"Come on Vegeta let's go inside now." They walk inside the house.

~~~~~~Outside Amber's House~~~~

In the morning Yamcha jumps in his car and hurries home. _'Damn what am I going to say to Bulma...maybe she didn't notice that I wasn't gone all night long. Well...even if she has I should tell her that I plan to stay with Amber anyways.' _He drives fast down the roads all the way to Capsule Corps.

~~~~~~Hallway/Kitchen~~~~~~

Bulma and Vegeta walk out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen for breakfast. There was no sign of Bulma's mother or father in the house.

"You ready for when Yamcha comes in the front door Vegeta?" Bulma asks grinning.

Vegeta sits down and grunts. 

"Hey stick to the plan...you need to be me." she smiles. "And I'll be you...sort of"

"**_*frowns* _**This isn't what I meant about helping you...." Vegeta stuffs some pancakes in his mouth. 

"Don't worry about your pride and reputation. Once we're in our own bodies I shall explain the whole matter out, and besides that there is no way anyone is going to believe that moron. Not after I tell them what a jerk he is for dumping me!" Bulma smiles and sits to eat. "All we have to do is wait for him to show up...."

They hear the front door open and shut. Bulma and Vegeta look at each and nod.

"He's here...time to get even." Bulma smiles.

TO BE CONTINUE!!

~ ^_^ I just got this brainstorm of an idea for a way to get even with Yamcha! But it'll have to wait till next time because I want to post this up and cause I want to see if anyone is getting anxious to see what they will do to him...hehe. ^_~ Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! I think I may write that "love" scene as a separate story...don't quote me on that...I must finish this one and all that. But then that one will be a one parter...hmm...*shrugs* Anyways I hope you all enjoyed!! Sorry for the shortness of this part! Review and keep an eye out for the next part...won't be till Tuesday or Wednesday! Sorry...darn memorial day....-_-*


	8. Chapter 8

~Time for another part!! ^_~ Heehehe...glad to see others are enjoying this little story of mine and the idea of a "love" scene between Vegeta and Bulma while they are in each others body!! ^_^ Might work on that one...Anyways, On with the show...time to see what was Bulma's great plan for Yamcha!! Hahaa...Yamcha torture be on!! ^^** not really.

Playing the Role

By Maria

Yamcha walks into the house and listens for any sound of people being awake and walking around. Hearing no sound, Yamcha walks over to his room and drops off his things. He walks around the upstairs looking for someone.

__

'I wonder where everyone is. It's already time for them to be awake, maybe everyone is at the breakfast table eating.' Yamcha walks downstairs and to the kitchen.

As he walks in he sees Bulma and Vegeta sitting at the table eating their breakfast. _'I hope she didn't notice me gone this morning. If she did then I think it's time I just tell her...but Vegeta is in here. He has to get out or we'll have to get to another room.' _Yamcha walks over to the table and Bulma. 

"Good morning, Bulma." Yamcha leans down to kiss her cheek but she moves away. "Is something wrong Bulma?" Yamcha asks sitting down next to her.

"Yes, as a matter a fact there is something wrong Yamcha." Bulma(Vegeta) turns to face him.

_'Here it comes then...' _Yamcha thought as he looked back at her.

"I can't see you any more." Bulma(Vegeta) said. Yamcha was a bit shocked. He was expecting her to yell at him about not being in his room all night and just getting home.

"What did you say?" Yamcha says still staring at her with wide eyes.

"I've been talking with Vegeta here...**_*blushes* _**and it's come to my attention that he...has...**_*mumbles* _**thizzz hing dor yuus..." Bulma(Vegeta) looks down at the table.

"What did you say?" Yamcha got closer.

Vegeta(Bulma) kicks Bulma(Vegeta) under the table and glares at her. Bulma(Vegeta) frowns.

"OH! Vegeta has a thing for you!!" Bulma(Vegeta) burst out at a stunned Yamcha.

"**_*grins* _**Heh heh...you're kidding right? You're mad at me for not being here all night aren't you?" Yamcha says getting up.

"I think it would be best if I let you and him start a happy life together. He does need a weak partner and you're the weakest I know." Bulma(Vegeta) stands up. "You know I love you Yamcha...and you'll always be in my heart. **_*smiles*_** Now be happy with Vegeta" Bulma(Vegeta) pushes Yamcha into Vegeta(Bulma)'s waiting arms. Bulma(Vegeta walks out of the kitchen. _'Hmph...this is a plan that shall back fire.'_ He walks off to the training pod to sit and wait. 

"Bulma! Bulma!! Hey come back!" Yamcha turns to face a smiling Vegeta. "BULMA!!"

'Scream all you want Yamcha he won't be coming back. And you're not going to get away with any of this.' Vegeta(Bulma) pulls Yamcha close. "Yamcha...you have to be one of the most interesting species on this planet." Vegeta(Bulma) licks the side of his face and tries not to burst out laughing when Yamcha turns white. "I've been watching you for some time...I can help you train to be the strongest Earthling. The perfect mate for a Saiyan Warrior like myself." He starts to nibble on Yamcha's earlobe. Yamcha passes out. Vegeta(Bulma) smirks. _'Perfect...'_

~~~~~~~Training Pod~~~~~~

_'Hmph...stupid girl and her crazy ideas.' _Vegeta sits there waiting.

"Vegeta!" Bulma walks in. "It's show time...let's go."

Vegeta stands up and stares at Bulma. "You got him?"

Bulma nods smiling evilly. "You bet I have him and all the other things we're going to need so let's get moving." they both walk out of the training pod and over to the car, where a sleeping Yamcha lays in the back of the car.

~~~~~~~Front of the Mayor's Office~~~~~~

"Girl hurry it up...more Earthlings are waking up and walking around." Vegeta yells into the car.

"Shut up and keep watch for anyone getting too close I'm almost done with him..." Bulma grabs a ribbon and goes back to work.

~~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~~~

People were walking along the downtown part of the city. Many were shopping or heading to work or going to one of the delicious restaurants that were located in that part of town, but the majority of them were now headed in that direction because a young man, named Yamcha, was tied to the Mayor's flag pole dressed in a lady's bikini with his hair tied in twin pig-tails and make-up coloring his face. Tourists took pictures as did photographers, the news reporters gathered around announcing to all not there of the young man tied to the flag pole.

Bulma and Vegeta sat on top of the car watching as more and more people gathered around Yamcha and stared or took pictures. They both ate a cup of steamed rice and chicken.

"Wonder when the police will show up and untie him." Bulma says laughing.

"Hopefully he'll wake up before then...after all the trouble we went through, he should wake up in time to see it all." Vegeta says eating away.

"**_*smiles* _**I should of brought my own camera for this...but I'm sure I can get a few newspapers to keep as a memories." Bulma watched as Yamcha slowly started waking up. "Oh, this should be good..."

Yamcha moves his head to one side then the other. _'What is going on...the sun is in my face.' _He tries to rub his eyes but finds he can't move them. He hears a few giggles. _'Huh?' _He opens his eyes and stares shocked at the tons of people that are just standing around staring at him. "Oh...no..." He looks down at himself and pales. _'How did I get into a bikini...how did I get to the mayor's office...' _

A news reporter walks over to Yamcha. "Excuse me sir but I would like to know if you're doing this in a way to demand some attention to the sudden rise in taxes?"

Another report comes over. "Or is it just to declare that all people, whether male or female should dress the way they please in public?"

"Are you planning to run for mayor?" Comes another question.

"Do you have something against the mayor?"

"Are you related to the mayor?"

"Do you want attention to your country! Is there lack of funds headed it?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

Yamcha stared at them all. "AAAHHH!!!! Stop asking me questions and let me go! What is going on!" Yamcha starts to struggle against the rope.

~~~~~Goku's House~~~~~

Gohan sits in his room working on his studies, when he decides to take a quick break and getting a drink. He walks down to the kitchen and gets himself a glass of lemonade. He walks into the living room and notices no one around, so he sits down and turns on the Tv to see if there was anything major going on. His eyes widen when he sees the least thing he would ever expect. Yamcha!

"Daddy! Mr. Picolo!" Gohan calls out hoping they were near by.

Goku walks into the living room and Picolo soon follows.

"What's the matter Gohan? I thought you were studying this afternoon?" Goku says staring down at Gohan.

Gohan remains as he is and slowly points to the television. Goku and Picolo turn to the television, they're eyes widen and they're mouths drop open. 

"Yamcha!" Both say at the same time.

~~~~~Master Roshi's Island~~~~~

Krillin was busy training as hard as he could on his own. He was focusing his power in his attacks when Master Roshi comes out of the house shutting something.

"Not now Master Roshi! I'm training here..." Krillin keeps focusing.

"Krillin you don't understand! You can't miss this...Yamcha is on the television." He says waving his arms around.

"Sure Master Roshi...do you need to get your eyes checked? Why would Yamcha be on the television?" Krillin laughs to himself.

"Because he's tied to the Mayors flag pole and is wearing a bikini!" Master Roshi laughs and runs back inside.

Krillin stands there letting the words slowly sink in. "He's in a BIKINI!" Krillin turns and runs inside Kame House to see this.

~~~~~~Mayor's Office~~~~~

The police finally show up and walk over to Yamcha. "Ok calm down young man. Now tell us what are you doing here in the get up your in?" asks the first officer.

"That's an offense you know." the second officer says. "Especially since it's in front of the mayors office."

"I don't know what I'm doing here! Get me down...I was at home when Vegeta started hitting on me and then I passed out and I woke up here like this!" Yamcha tells them.

The officers turn away. "You think he's going through one of those break ups with his boyfriend?"

The second Officer turns back to Yamcha. "Yep, I have to think he must of done something bad to his boyfriend to have had the guy bring him here and dressed him that way."

"Let's take him in anyways, and get the rest of his story." they untied Yamcha and take him down to the station.

Bulma smiles. "What a show!" She laughs.

Vegeta sat there watching the crowd thin out. _'Better than the movies...' _He smirks.

To Be CONTINUED!

~^_^ hehehe...poor Yamcha! ^_~ Well I loved that...I don't hate him! Yamcha is a cool guy to me, even though a lot of people don't like him for the fact that him and Bulma break up and he is said to have found someone else...of course that's not what I remember happening in the version I saw...*shrugs* How'd I do?? ^_^ Anyone like?? Hehe...thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing if you review! 


	9. Chapter 9

~Ready for more?? ^_^ Hehehe...we're almost done with the whole thing! WOOO HOOO! I'm glad. And it's become a switch of bodies and a Vegeta and Bulma get together story as well. Not to mention a little Yamcha torture! So if you're enjoying it then please review and let me know! ^_~ Thanks for reading!

Playing the Role

By Maria

Bulma and Vegeta sat in the living of the house watching the news on Yamcha. Bulma was really laughing and enjoying her every minute of it. Vegeta sat there smirking. Bulma's mother comes in.

"What is Yamcha doing on television? And why is he wear that?!" She asks Bulma and Vegeta. "Is he getting into some kind of band now?"

Vegeta(Bulma) laughs. "No I don't think it's that. Yamcha is just getting what he deserves."

Bulma's mom looks confused and walks to the kitchen. Bulma gets up and smiles. "I'm going to go finish up with the machine Vegeta. So we can end all this now."

Vegeta looks up at Bulma. "Very well girl."

Bulma laughs and walks out of the room. Vegeta watched her leave and sits back. _'This shall be over soon, and I can get back to my training. ***smirks*** Interesting experience...this has been...' _Vegeta closes his eyes and relaxes.

~~~~~Police Station~~~~~

Yamcha was sitting in a chair in front of one of the officers that took him in desks. The officer was busy making out the report to why Yamcha had been at the Mayor's office dressed the way he was. They had given him something to put on, but people kept walking by laughing or smirking at him. Seemed no one missed seeing him on the tv. The officer looked up at Yamcha. 

"Well there is nothing against you...we hold no records of any other occasions of misconduct on your part. In fact your record says that you're a martial arts fighter and have been in some tournaments, made it to the semi-finals in fact. So we're going to let you off with just a warning. But no more of this bikini wearing and tying yourself to the flag pole business young man. You want to run around dressed like that then maybe you should join the circus." the police officer hands Yamcha a slip.

"It wasn't me...Vegeta did this to me." Yamcha mumbled under his breathe. _'Why would he do something like this anyways. Vegeta would of just beaten the crap out of me if I had pissed him off in some way. He has no sense of humor so I don't see what he could of gotten out of this whole thing. And Bulma...' _Yamcha walks out of the police station to find a crowd of reports waiting for him. Yamcha quickly dives back into the police station. _'Great just what I need...'_

"I thought this would happen. Darn publicity stunts...**_*mumbles* _**come with me, you can leave through the other door we have. Between you and me we have three doors and you are going through the third door." One of the police officers that brought him in guided him through the station to the third door of the station. "Off you go..." He opens the door wide for Yamcha who cautiously steps out.

He sighs in relief and walks down the street with his head down. _'Bulma isn't going to be happy about this.'_

~~~~~~Bulma's Lab~~~~~

"Alright Vegeta, like I said I think it have it back to the way it was when he came in and broke it...." Bulma started.

"I didn't break it,girl. You simply know nothing on how to build a time machine." Vegeta pointed out.

"Well...oh forget it. You be quiet and happy that soon you will be back in your normal body and able to train all you want and capable of attempting to be better than Goku. Now just come stand over here and I'll get this thing rolling." Bulma picked up the switch to the machine. _'I'm actually going to miss being in this body...how weird...'_

"Are you ready Vegeta?" Bulma turns to him.

Vegeta stands there thinking. _'I've learned many things about this girl...and now things shall return to normal. Back to the way it was before...hmph...good. I've missed out on too much training.' _"Of course I'm ready girl! Get this over with...I'm wasting a lot of time standing here!"

Bulma sighs and pushes the button on the control. 

The machine lights up in a yellowish glow, that soon turns to bright pink. There is some light buzzing sounds as the gears inside start moving about and ready to do what they are suppose to do. Bulma takes a glance at Vegeta. He was staring down at the floor still thinking. The room lost, like the first time, the gravity within the room, and Bulma and Vegeta were floating in the air among all the other objects. Two beams of orange burst out of the machine and surrounded Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta looked up at the machine and then turned to Bulma, who was focused on the machine. Vegeta reached out and took her hand into his own, causing Bulma to turn to him in surprise. She was about to say something but stopped as the glow of light intensified and she could see what Vegeta was feeling and thinking. She could see everything about him, from now and back to his past. 

Vegeta was able to see the same in Bulma, her feelings and thoughts. Her past, memories, fears...everything. It was like their minds were joined together and sharing all these things now before they wouldn't be able to. 

They were both surprised to see how much they cared for each other, yet it put their hearts at ease with each other. Vegeta gave Bulma a small smile and Bulma smiled back at him. As their lips met, each was returned to his and her proper body.

Yamcha walks into Bulma's lab to the one sight he never thought he would see. Bulma and Vegeta kissing. He was too stunned to make a sound or leave the room.

Bulma and Vegeta stopped kissing and turned to look at him. Bulma smiled at him.

"Had fun Yamcha?" She laughs.

"Huh? Wh...what?" Yamcha stammered. 

"I hope you had fun being tied there on that flag pole. Don't say I never did anything for you." Bulma turns back to Vegeta, who was still holding on to her hand.

"You tied me up there Bulma!?" Yamcha asked not believing it. "Why?"

"You ask foolish questions. Weak Earthling." Vegeta says smirking.

"For being a jerk Yamcha! If you wanted to see other people you should of just let me know right away and I would of been happy to show you the door. And you didn't so I just got my revenge and Vegeta here was a great helper to doing so." Bulma smiles at Vegeta.

"WHAT!? You mean...it was all an act! That...that he...he really doesn't have these...f...feelings for me!" Yamcha said turning white.

Both Vegeta and Bulma start laughing. "Of course not! You were too easily fooled Yamcha. I thought it would of been harder." Bulma grins. "Now do us all a favor and get out. Go to your dear Amber...I'm sure she has a few questions about the news to ask you." 

Yamcha walks out of the room quietly. Bulma turns to Vegeta.

"Well...you're in your body now so you can go off and train. I think I'll just stay here and work on something, like maybe hiding this machine where no one is going to touch it and end up going through this again." 

Vegeta stares at her for a few minutes. "Arg...I'm in the mood for something to eat..." he says as Bulma seems to get a bit impatient with his make me food talk. He smirks. "And maybe one of those Earthling things...a movie."

Bulma brightened. "Really?" He nods. "Great! Let me get ready and we can go." Bulma cheerfully walked out of the room with a smirking Vegeta right behind her. "But this is the last Earthling thing I do...I am a Saiyan Prince. And I shall surpass Kakarott at all costs...."

**__**

*~*THE END*~*

~Yippee!! It's done! Finished! Complete!! ^_^ I'm so happy now! **_*does a happy dance* _**I've completely a story that was in parts! Finally! So how was the ending? I thought it was really sweet and touching. ^^ hehe...anyways I had something to say about people thinking Vegeta was gay simply because of what he did. I don't see how anyone would listen to Yamcha about this whole thing, for a few reasons. Like the fact that he just went through something embarrassing, Vegeta is one powerful guy; who would want to cross him and stuff, Bulma would be there to back up Vegeta and not Yamcha, and I'm sure I could think up more. ^_^ Anyways, thank you everyone who put up with this story and read and reviewed it!! I appreciate it a whole lot! Bye! 


End file.
